


《一个番外：PTSD以及圣诞假期里的霍格莫德一日游》

by laetitial



Series: 《Nuit De Cellophane》 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetitial/pseuds/laetitial
Summary: 《NDC》番外
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood
Series: 《Nuit De Cellophane》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635883
Kudos: 11





	《一个番外：PTSD以及圣诞假期里的霍格莫德一日游》

PTSD以及圣诞假期里的霍格莫德一日游

他依然在为此受苦。  
普德米尔联队的年轻守门员喘着粗气从梦里那一片绿光中惊醒，他闭着眼睛坐起身，左手下意识向身边摸索，直到接触到不远处那只温热的手掌，才睁开眼睛轻而悠长地舒出口气。这并不是伍德第一次做这个梦，事实上从三强争霸赛结束开始，梦到那片骇人绿光以及随之倒地死去的身影几乎算是家常便饭，这恼人之梦在将近一年后的现在仍然时不时打扰他安睡，令他悚然惊醒，再难入眠。  
“Ollie，又做梦了吗？”被伍德捉住手的塞德里克也便很快醒来，就着窗口漏进的月光打量着墙上的时钟和伍德难看的脸色，“你脸色很差，我去给你泡杯茶……”塞德里克一边说着一边披上睡袍想要下床，但是伍德拽住他的手，拉着他重新倒回那张软硬适度的床铺，用温暖绵柔的毛毯把两个人包裹得严严实实，“冷。”伍德躺在毯子里眨巴着琥珀色眼睛望向塞德里克，又伸手去捏他脸颊上的软肉，后者耸了一下肩，尔后伸出手揽在伍德腰上。  
年轻的守门员往里挪动几下身子，闭上眼睛，耳边是比自己还要小两岁的青年絮絮耳语，“现在是凌晨三点，你再睡一下。明天没有训练，我们九点钟出发去霍格莫德好吗……？”塞德里克的声音低沉轻柔，在伍德耳边轻声念叨着一些无关紧要的话题，他并没有说多久，躺在他怀里的人便发出了绵长均匀的呼吸声。  
他睡着了。

“不要烤番茄，不要茄汁黄豆……当然，一点都不可以。”伍德把下巴搭在黑发青年肩上，睡眼惺忪得对早餐提出自己——完全任性——的意见，并且及时忽略了塞德里克“你应该稍微吃一点番茄，奥利弗”的抗议。  
魔杖在炉火上点了几下，确保锅里的麦片粥不会煮得太过，塞德里克把烤吐司片递到伍德嘴边，“去餐桌边坐着好吗宝贝？没有烤番茄也没有茄汁黄豆，但是你再这样打扰我做饭的话……”他看向伍德抓着他衬衫下摆的手，“我们大概只能吃糊掉的粥和炭一样的土司了。”  
显然比起打扰塞德里克做饭，伍德对享受一顿完美无缺的早餐兴趣更大，他叼着面包片重新坐回餐桌边，塞德里克得以专心致志地把手里的餐点搞搞好。  
他们安安静静地吃完早餐，终于在时钟指向九点一刻的时候幻影显形到霍格莫德——采购些圣诞节的必需物品。寒风凛冽，塞德里克捉住伍德的左手放进自己的大衣口袋里，伍德放任他这样的行为，两个人的手在大衣口袋里十指紧扣。他们踏着咯吱作响的厚厚积雪走进马路对面的蜂蜜公爵，塞德里克拉着伍德穿过一排排摆满了糖果点心的货架，乳香四溢的各色牛轧糖、种类多到难以计数的巧克力、粉色椰子冰糕甚至糖丝织成的薄脆羽毛糖都无法从吸引他的丝毫注意力，最后他们在一排看起来非常普通的糖果架子边停下来——是的，太普通了，五光十色闪着不同朦胧光晕的玻璃糖纸，糖纸包裹不住四溢的芳香甜美。漂亮可爱，但是比起蜂蜜公爵里其他产品就普通得多了，毕竟年轻的学生们总是第一时间被那些有“特效”的糖果吸引。  
“哦，月桂糖。”伍德拿起其中一块看了几眼，“说真的，Ced，你到底是怎么知道的——这是我最喜欢的糖，我以为除了我父母之外没有人知道，奥利弗·伍德什么都不大在意，唯独喜欢吃这种甜哒哒味道浓郁的硬糖什么的。我以为我隐藏得很好呢。”  
“奥利弗，让我保留点小秘密好吗？如果我告诉你的话，以后我再想挖掘些你的小爱好什么的大概会更难了。你一定没注意过，”塞德里克裂开嘴笑了，他那双深灰色的眼睛一眨不眨的看着伍德，“事实上你闻起来就是夜桂的味道。”如琼浆如蜜糖的甜美黏腻，比起金桂香气要清淡不少却是悠远绵长，只有靠得极近后才能体会，他把后面的话咽回喉咙里，毕竟在人来人往随时有可能遇到同学的糖果店里说出这种疑似调情的话似乎有些不合时宜。  
从蜂蜜公爵出来的时候他们一人手里拎着满满一袋糖果和巧克力，两个人都是第一次离开家和学校度过圣诞节——并且是他们确定关系后的首个圣诞节——这时候出来再去佐科买些巫师彩包爆竹之类的玩意儿就没了什么头绪——你总不能跟你的男朋友一起把给对方的圣诞礼物买好。塞德里克提议去德维斯-班斯商店看看有没有伍德感兴趣的魁地奇道具，却出乎意料的被拒绝了——天气实在太冷了，伍德想去三把扫帚喝几杯热腾腾的黄油啤酒再考虑去别的商店转转。  
时间已经过了中午，路上的人慢慢多起来，其中就有不少回家过圣诞节的学生。霍格沃茨现在还在校的学生几乎没人不知道塞德里克——高大英俊成绩优异的男学生会主席，赫奇帕奇魁地奇队长兼找球手，三强争霸赛的勇士。当然在大部分女生心里，身材结实长相英俊理所当然的排在第一位，一路上伍德就不止一次看到有穿着霍格沃茨校服的低年级女生凑在一起咬耳朵，大概是讨论要不要来打招呼吧，伍德漫无目的地想着，却完全没想过自己就是让那些女生犹豫着没有上前的原因——明显在口袋里紧扣的手，还有塞德里克脸上一直没有消退的柔软笑意。人人都知道英俊的男学生会主席话少沉稳，但是现在却一反常态跟身边的有来有往说得热闹。当然，如果这些新入学不久的学生非常关注国际魁地奇联盟赛事，大概就会见过这位普德米尔联队的年轻守门员，要知道他还在霍格沃茨上学时候，还是格兰芬多的队长呢。  
“哦哦哦，看看这是谁呀？”  
伍德转过身，看到弗雷德和乔治正站在距离三把扫帚不远的雪地里向他招手。他停住正往门里走的脚步，“你们也要进去喝一杯吗？”  
“这个呀，奥利弗，在我们走进三把扫帚之前，看到了多么惊奇的一幕啊——”乔治说，“瞧瞧这是谁跟谁？”  
“握着小手，一脸甜蜜——”弗雷德做了个鬼脸，“人见人爱的男学生会主席——”  
乔治叹了口气，“——还有我们严格苛刻，生命里只有魁地奇的前队长——哦，奥利弗啊奥利弗，我仿佛听到那些曾经暗恋过你却被无情得忽视掉的女生们心碎的声音。”  
“啊哈，弗雷德，在此之前你应该先同情学校里那些，每次见到赫奇帕奇找球手都激动得要晕过去的小可怜们。”  
伍德忍不住笑了，“如果你们愿意继续在天寒地冻的酒吧门口继续揶揄我的话，请原谅我要进去取暖了。”  
弗雷德和乔治跟在他们后面走进酒吧，他们找了一个圆桌团团坐下，塞德里克礼貌得向罗斯默塔女士问好，并且端着四杯热气腾腾的黄油啤酒回来坐下。  
“这么说，你们是来真的啦？”乔治透过杯沿上方看着并肩而坐的两个人，“奥利弗，你，和塞德里克·迪戈里？”  
“你这是什么表情？”伍德问。  
“震惊、恐惧、惊奇或者难以置信——总之就是这一类你能想象到的词，奥利弗。”弗雷德举起酒杯，“天哪，你知道吗，过去我们常常说——”  
“你这辈子一定会跟一把飞天扫帚结婚，不然你就要孤独一生了。”乔治补充说，“生命里只有魁地奇的男人，你知道当年有多少喜欢你的女生因为你的目不斜视、不解风情而心碎吗？可怜的艾达·特里——”  
“打扰一下，乔治，你说的是和奥利弗同级，格兰芬多的女级长吗？”塞德里克彬彬有礼得打断他的话，“金发碧眼，总是对他不假辞色的那个。”  
“不假辞色只是因为她太紧张了，而且奥利弗面对她的时候真是迟钝得人如其名，”弗雷德挥了下手，“我至今还记得他在艾达·特里鼓起勇气问他要不要一起去图书馆，看看那批新的魁地奇专业书时，他是怎么说的，‘谢谢，但是我想那些书太理论化了，对我们的训练没有什么实际性的帮助。’瞧瞧，多么冷酷，从那以后这位可怜的姑娘对他再也没有过什么好脸色了。”  
双胞胎哈哈大笑起来，仿佛那一幕就在眼前，还是那么惹人发笑，“而且你知道吗，艾达·特里并不是唯一一个，安吉丽娜，凯蒂和艾丽娅提起来就要叹气，她们真的担心我们亲爱的队长以后会因为自己的不解风情连个老婆也找不到。想想吧，十年后，格兰芬多队的前队长，一个年近三十、形只影单的Alpha。”弗雷德了缓过劲，继续说，“不过现在我们知道了，这种担心纯粹是多余。看看你们，活脱脱就是一对热恋中的情侣，分分钟都想要融化在对方的怀抱里。”  
伍德的脸已经完全红了，他尽可能地把脸埋在啤酒杯后面。天知道，他真的完全、完全没有注意过，他甚至怀疑这都是弗雷德和乔治杜撰出来取笑的玩笑话，可是看塞德里克的表情就知道，恐怕艾达·特里暗恋他的事情连塞德里克都知道得比他本人清楚。  
塞德里克又给自己叫了一杯加冰Campari，歪着头继续听韦斯莱双胞胎说下去。  
“奥利弗，还记得七年级的时候你提起塞德里克是什么表情吗，”乔治似乎觉得这非常有趣，“你当时大声对着我们嚷嚷，眼珠都块要瞪出来了，‘迪戈里组织了强大的阵容！他是个出色的找球手！恐怕你们都要认识到这一点！我们决不能放松！我们必须集中精力！斯莱特林想打乱我们的阵脚！我们必须获胜！ ’”他模仿着伍德的表情和语气，“‘迪戈里转身特别快，哈利，所以你必须想办法缠住他——’”  
“现在，奥利弗，你在毕业后终于认识到要靠哈利缠住他是不现实的，还是自己亲自上阵盯紧他比较好吗？”弗雷德一脸严肃。  
“我的荣幸。”塞德里克完全不顾伍德现在恨不得把啤酒杯都吃下去的尴尬表情，微微欠了欠身，“奥利弗把我当做难缠的对手，说明我确实有值得他在意的地方，对吧。”  
“所以，十全十美先生，我们还有一个问题，”弗雷德眨眨眼，“你会那么叫他吗，你知道的，就是，‘Ollie’.”他的声音变得甜腻腻的。  
“哦，闭嘴，弗雷德。”伍德终于忍不住扶着额头呻吟起来。 

如果说这世上有什么事情是比被韦斯莱双胞胎调侃自己恋情更糟糕的，那么就是发现自己作为队长的积威已经对震慑双胞胎起不到什么作用了。伍德悲哀的想着，喉咙哽了几下才发出微弱的声音，“你们来霍格莫德到底是做什么的……到佐科预备新一季度的恶作剧存货吗？”  
令人欣慰得是他的努力得到的回报，双胞胎的兴趣明显被转移开了。  
乔治对着伍德摇了摇手指，“天真的奥利弗，你以为我们现在还需要佐科店里那些陈旧的，毫无惊喜的小玩意儿吗？哦——”他的尾音拖得长长的，“你已经毕业两年了，啊，真是时光如梭——”  
“韦斯莱魔法把戏，”塞德里克凑到伍德耳边，“这一年里这些东西算是帮了不少人。”他说的意味深长，“你们是想……吗？”特意把中间几个字说得含糊不清，塞德里克打量着双胞胎的表情。  
伍德当然知道这一年几乎可以称作霍格沃茨最“黑暗”的日子，他和塞德里克一直保持的大约一周一次的猫头鹰通信，也深深地明白作为男学生会主席夹在学生和乌里姆奇之间有多为难。  
弗雷德举起食指放在唇边，比了一个“嘘”的动作，“哇哦，聪明。就是你想的这样。现在是非常时期，我想我们都需要更多的——欢笑和惊喜。”  
“是啊，更多的。那么我们到时候见了，奥利弗，给你友情价八折——如果你们结婚的话，我和弗雷德会准备一份最齐全的商品大礼包作为新婚礼物，用来嘉奖你们打破陈旧的AO世俗观念，大胆追求真爱的勇气。”乔治轻快得附和。  
离开酒吧之前弗雷德状似严肃得说，“奥利弗，注意点，我想很快就会有很多猫头鹰给你送信了。”他对着周围其他桌子边正一边偷眼看他们一边窃窃私语的女孩子们点点头，“男神终结者什么的，如果霍格沃茨也有份类似《预言家日报》的三流小报，你就红了。看着吧，圣诞假期结束之后，一定会有发疯的迷妹给你邮递恶咒，诅咒你是alpha中的悖德者。”  
  
晚些时候他们一起登上了开往威斯敏斯特区的末班麻瓜双层巴士。巴士上层只有他们两个人肩挨着肩坐在靠窗的座位。购物袋里的月桂糖随着巴士行驶中的晃动发出细微的摩擦声，窗外又纷纷扬扬飘起了鹅毛大雪。  
在没有魁地奇训练的日子里伍德总是有些兴致缺缺，他把头靠在塞德里克肩上闭起眼睛。塞德里克不知道想到些什么，闷声笑了起来。伍德抬起头，用眼神询问他笑什么。  
“你以前真的很迟钝，doll.”塞德里克说，“还记得吗，三年级时格兰芬多对斯莱特林的比赛之后，我拿着两杯tequila sunrise问你愿不愿意在拿到魁地奇奖杯之后和我一起去沼泽金沙看日出？那时候你非常沮丧的跟我说，‘如果继续这样下去，我想我毕业前是摸不到魁地奇奖杯了。’”  
伍德想起来了。那年学院队被斯莱特林打得惨败，赛后自己无精打采的拒绝了塞德里克提出的邀约。那一瞬间塞德里克的表情有些苍白，不过很快又恢复了正常。“也许从那次开始你就意识到我有多迟钝了？就像弗雷德和乔治说的那样，我完全意识不到——”他用脖子上黄黑相间的赫奇帕奇围巾包住自己的脸，瓮声瓮气的说，“感谢梅林，我明白的还不算晚。”  
塞德里克把围巾从他手里拿开，躲在围巾后面的脸正微微泛红，轻柔的吻落在他面颊上，塞德里克抵着他的额头，高挺鼻尖和伍德的蹭来蹭去，亲密地交换着呼吸，“是的，感谢梅林，在那之前我就了解你在这方面一窍不通。I will never stop choosin' you, babe.”  
这并不是最好的时候，伏地魔复生的阴影正笼罩在所有人心头，战争随时可能爆发，会有难以计数的人为此丧失性命。没人知道明天会是什么样子。但是，塞德里克在轻轻咬上眼前的嫣红嘴唇之前想，但是至少现在，他们依然在一起。  
这样就很好。  
  
-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：  
> 1.Campari：金巴利酒，又译作康巴丽，康帕利，产于意大利米兰，主要以苦柑、茴香、胡荽、龙胆草根等天然的药材制成，口感微苦，苦味来自于金鸡纳霜。呈红色一般加苏打水饮用。塞德里克点了一杯苦酒。  
> 2.三强争霸赛决赛后格兰芬多魁地奇队队员对塞德里克的恶感已经消失了你懂得，所以双胞胎可以平静得和他坐在一张桌子边调侃伍德。  
> 3.Tequila Sunrise：特基拉日出，又名龙舌兰日出，它的名字是根据这款酒的颜色及内容物命名的，“特基拉”是指调制这款酒所用到的基酒的名字，而“日出”是指这款酒“上红下黄”的颜色，色彩艳丽鲜明，由黄逐步到红，像日出时天空的颜色，极具卖相。象征少女的热情清纯的阳光气息。有种说法是喝特基拉日出，重返18岁时代。这里只是塞德里克试着暗示伍德的一个小道具，而伍德不负他期望的没有听懂（。   
> 4.沼泽金沙：位于英国德文郡的最南端，英国十大海滩之一。  
> 5.伍德为什么围着赫奇帕奇的围巾，他们喜欢交换围巾戴我也没办法╭(╯^╰)╮  
> 6.关于最后部分的小动作，似乎有点略软绵绵。学长是个思维和行为很A的O不假，但是在我的理念里无关乎性别，外表刚强的人总会在特定的对象面前前完全放松自己卸下防备，能让你觉得可以依靠，可以有那么一瞬间不用担心自己外壳够不够坚硬能不能抵挡风雨的人才是对的人啦。


End file.
